Wireless communication from a user device relies on a connection between the user device and a network node, such as a base station of a wireless network provider. With advances in wireless standards and a demand for increased bandwidth for transmitting and receiving data, wireless network providers are transitioning toward advanced protocols such as a 5th generation new radio (5G NR) protocol. These advanced protocols allow for increased bandwidth by utilizing technologies such as beamforming, spatial layers of signals, and components for communication at high frequencies. Additionally, some advanced protocols allow for customized and dynamic communication channels, which provide flexibility for managing the wireless connection.
However, some of the technologies that allow for increased bandwidth provide other challenges. For example, beamforming relies on training the user device and the base station to estimate channel characteristics in order to communicate effectively. Additionally, high-frequency communications are more susceptible to interference from, and reflection off of, objects positioned between the user device and the base station.